The present invention relates to an oral care system comprising an oral care implement, such as a toothbrush, and an oral care device storing an oral care composition comprising an oral care agent, such as a whitening agent. The present invention also relates to an oral care device holding an oral care composition comprising an oral care agent, such as a whitening agent.
It is known to provide an oral care device that is operable to dispense an oral care composition comprising an oral care agent to a user's teeth. Some known such oral care devices are difficult to operate to dispense a suitable, small volume of the oral care composition. This can result in application of a volume of the oral care agent to a user's teeth greater than a volume actually required for the oral care agent to have the desired effect, such as teeth whitening. Accordingly, some of the oral care composition is wasted. In some cases, it is preferable not to apply too great a volume of a particular oral care agent, such as a whitening agent, to a user's teeth. It is also known to provide an oral care system comprising an oral care implement, such as a toothbrush, within which is stored such an oral care device. However, while these systems are convenient in that they provide a compact structure comprising both an oral care implement and an oral care device, typically the oral care devices of the systems still suffer from the above problem that they are difficult to operate to dispense a suitable volume of the oral care composition.
There is a need for an oral care system that is more easily operable to provide a user with a suitable volume of an oral care composition comprising an oral care agent. There also is a need for an oral care device that is more easily operable to provide a user with a suitable volume of an oral care composition comprising an oral care agent.